The invention relates to a voltage indicator for supplying an indication signal to indicate that a voltage of a battery passes a given value, comprising: a battery terminal for connection to the battery, a reference voltage source for supplying a reference voltage, and a comparator for comparing the reference voltage with a voltage on the battery terminal, which comparator has a first input terminal coupled to the reference voltage source, a second input terminal coupled to the battery terminal, and an output for supplying the indication signal in response to the comparison.